oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shayzien House
The Shayzien House in Great Kourend are the military force of the city, providing law, order and defence for the region. They are the police force responsible for dealing with crime in Great Kourend, in addition to defending the city against the lizardmen, evil creatures created by Xeric, an evil wizard who reigned over Great Kourend in the past. Gaining house favour Earning favour with the house will allow you access to a training ground found verging on the bloodlands, a desolate area that holds nothing but the mutated remnants of war. You will also be able to police the city to help keep order. Players with 5% Shayzien favour are able to fight lizardmen. Players will also be able to win tiers 1-5 Shayzien armour through the combat ring as the player earns more favour. The city will provide more interesting and engaging ways to train without increasing the top experience rates in game. Healing wounded soldiers Wounded soldiers can be found in the Infirmary. In order to heal the soldiers, players must use Shayzien medpacks on them, which are found in small tents next to the infirmary. Players are given 0.1% favour for every healed soldier. Players can rotate between the soldiers upstairs and downstairs. After healing all the soldiers downstairs, and then healing all the soldiers upstairs, the soldiers downstairs will relapse and will require healing again. Killing lizardmen Once players have 5% favour, they are able to enter the Lizardman Canyon to kill lizardmen and their brute counterparts, who can inflict poison. Every lizardman killed gives the player 0.1% favour. There is a 1/250 chance the lizardmen may drop Xeric's talisman, which is charged with lizardman fangs and provides teleports around Great Kourend. Players can gain favour relatively quickly by using a dwarf multicannon in multicombat areas within the canyon. Tackling organised crime Once players have 40% favour, they are able to talk to Captain Ginea in the building directly east of the combat ring to gain information on where organised crime meetings are taking place. Every 30 minutes, a notice appears on the wall in Captain Ginea's tent. The notice gives the location of an organized crime meeting. After reading the notice, you are prompted to take a note to remind players of the location. The meeting lasts for five minutes. Meetings across all worlds take place in the same location, but not at the exact same time, so hopping worlds can rapidly gain a large amount of favour. Players will have to kill approximately eight Gangsters (1.5% favour) and a Gang boss (4.5% favour) who will drop intelligence, which you can hand in to Captain Ginea for an experience reward. General tips and additional information *A Dwarf multicannon against lizardmen and gangsters can speed up kills. *Earning 100% favour will take players roughly between one and two hours if healing soldiers, killing lizardmen with a cannon until reaching 90% favour (95% recommended), and winning Shayzien armour for the last 5% or 10%. * While waiting for gang meetings, it is strongly suggested to do some favours like healing, combat ring, or lizardmen. Also, using a timer helps. House benefits *At 60% favour, players can earn tier 1 Shayzien armour by killing tier 1 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 70% favour, players can earn tier 2 Shayzien armour by killing tier 2 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 80% favour, players can earn tier 3 Shayzien armour by killing tier 3 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 90% favour, players can earn tier 4 Shayzien armour by killing tier 4 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 100% favour, players can earn tier 5 Shayzien armour by killing tier 5 soldiers located in the Combat ring. *At 100% favour, players can kill lizardman shamans west of Lizardman Canyon, who can use a special acid attack whose damage can be reduced by wearing Shayzien armour. They are able to drop the dragon warhammer. Personalities *Captain Rachelle *Captain Babacus *Captain Ginea *Captain Kilian *Captain Salara *Drill instructor *New recruit Tony *Nurse Boubou *Nurse Inn'Juree *Nurse Wooned *Osten *Shayda *Soldier (tier 1) *Soldier (tier 2) *Soldier (tier 3) *Soldier (tier 4) *Soldier (tier 5) Category:Zeah